


dragged away

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dreamwalking, Gen, Multiverse, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: In dreams, Ky can travel. Time wasn't a way she expected to be able to do so, but then, neither did her host. Apprentice crossover.





	dragged away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wilderswans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilderswans/gifts).

> Prompt 6 - Dragged Away, for [Whumptober 2019](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019)  
Apprentice Ky details can be found [here](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/tagged/apprentice-ky) if desired!  
Luna is the lovely apprentice of @[wilderswans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilderswans).  
Occurs some time after [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876988/chapters/47971411) of _the better part of me_.

Dreams were fickle things. As Asra told her, she could do this whenever she wished in the past, but that was then. Now she was fortunate to be able to enter the state at all when she wanted it, let alone control where she went.

As she stepped through mist that seemed to tangle around her, her eyes picked through the setting. It was dark, and hot. A sharp chill went through her in contrast.

Ky didn't need to be told.

She turned from the interior, and took deliberate steps away from it. Stone opened to foliage, stained with dark soot. Black, oily residue clung to the leaves of all the trees, and she could see the crisp brown of death along the edges.

Ky forced herself calm, or, tried. She drew on memories of the last time she'd been here to soothe herself. A familiar voice in her ear. The warm embrace of comfort. Hot wet tears snaked down the dirty skin of her cheeks, cut trails through the ash.

She walked harder. Trees gave way to a black beach, and the water faded into swirling grey mist.

Ky heard something, looked up the stretch of sand and ash to a figure standing there.

Her gaze landed on the pale hair, the lovely, rich, gauzy clothing, the doelike eyes staring in wonder.

Her brows knit, and she tried to wipe her face, only succeeding in smudging filth wetly across her cheeks.

“Who are you? Are you all right?”

Ky was taken off guard, she’d been so lost in looking over the new addition. Against her will, her eyes still leaked fat, wet tears. The softness of the question only made it worse.

The side of her mouth quirked up, though. “You, but different,” she said, voice steady despite what felt like a cascade down her cheeks. “We’re dreaming, don’t worry. None of this is happening.”

“Me? Where are we? How-”

Ky looked away, back down the other side of beach behind them.

“Do you know this place?” she asked, ignoring the other questions.

The stranger, a bright spot in the melange of cold darkness and vicious red-lit soot and ash, looked around and shook her head.

Ky’s eyes softened. “Then- you don’t know,” she said.

“Know what?” she asked.

“Ah- first- what’s your name?” Ky asked.

The stranger held out her hand, elegant, practised in gesture. As Ky took it in her own, ashen, suddenly so aware of all the filth, she replied, “Luna, wife of the Consul.”

Ky held the hand questioningly, unsure if she should shake, or otherwise. She settled for giving a gentle squeeze.

“Ah- well.. Luna- I’m.. I’m Ky, and by the time you know where we are, it’ll be too late. Luna, you’re going to die, but.. It’s going to be ok.”

Large eyes grew wider. “I’m- Excuse me? I’m- what?!”

Ky nodded, wiped residual wetness from her cheeks. “Believe me, or don’t, but when it happens.. No matter how bad it is, and believe me, it’s.. It’s going to be awful, but trust me- it’s going to be ok.”

Luna started at her, incredulous.

“I'm- that would never-”

“Is the plague going?” She asked.

Luna nodded. “Yes, but- it's not where-”

Ky regarded her with sympathy. “Yet..as I said, believe me, or don't, but whatever happens, it's not the end, and you're going to be ok.”

Luna shook her head. “No- no no no,” she murmured.

Ky seized, looked away sharply. “Oh- that's it- listen, you're- well, good luck-”

She slid awake slowly, opened his eyes to Asra's.

“Love,” he started, “bad dream? You were crying.”

He swiped wetness from her cheeks with the easy touch of the pad of his thumb.

She sighed. “I guess so, I.. ahh- I'm not sure if I made a mistake.”

Asra laid back and pulled her into himself. “Is that possible? To make a mistake in a dream?”

She settled into the embrace. “Would it be a mistake to tell someone that they're going to die?”

“Ahh,” Asra breathed. “That might be.. a problem.”

Ky nodded. “Maybe she won't remember.”

“Maybe not.. Not until it's happening.”

Ky tried to comfort herself with the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> continues in [the better part of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876988/chapters/50561087)


End file.
